Communist Jarradia
The Soviet USJ (Russian: Советский USJ, tr. Sovet·skiĭ USJ) (and Romanian: Sovietică USJ, officially the Union of the Socialist Republic of USJ, was a constitutionally socialist state which existed in Europe, Asia and the America's between 1946 and 1995. The Soviet USJ was a single party state ruled by the communist party from it's foundation until 1995. Despite the fact that it was a union of around 7 - 8 former Soviet USJ Republics, the government and economy of the Soviet USJ was highly centralised. The Jarradian revolution caused the downfall in the USJ Empire in 1917. The Soviet USJ at the time did actually exist, but it was only a tiny territory in the southern area of the USJ and was known as Plazmonbama. Apart from that, the fight of a constitutional monarchy or a republic was fought between two parties; The Johns Party and the Jarradian Royal Party. After years of struggle for power, the Johns Party eventually won, but the Soviet USJ era did not exist due to the party deciding it to become the Jarradian Republic, and then transformed into Nazi USJ. Following the death of James Smirnov in the 1920s, Ben Jones became the ruler of the Jarradian Republic in 1927. Jones then led the Republic through a large-scale industrilisation program, and introduced a planned economy then a suppressed political opposition to him and the Johns Party. In June 1940, Allies throughout Burope invaded Soviet USJ (although at the time it was Nazi USJ.) During the time, it struggled to fight against all the allies of who invaded the country, which then led to the conclusion where Nazi USJ surrended and became the Allied Occupied USJ. After many months of the entire country being occupied, the Allied Occupied USJ then became the Soviet USJ. The Soviet USJ and all it's other republics with it engaged in the USJ war, a major problem which sparked in Jarrington, D.C. and then went throughout the USA. Soviet USJ did manage to win the war, but it's economic troubles and many other things were transformed into what the president called it 'hell'. In the 1980s, the final Soviet leader Mortimer Smoker tried to reform his government and economy, but the Soviet USJ collapsed and was formally dissolved in December 1995 after the abortive Jarradian coup attempt. The United States of Jarrad assumed it's rights and obligrations, and was the final country to gain it's independence. Geography, climate and environment With an area of 13,449,227 square kilometres (5,192,776 sq mi), the Soviet USJ was the 2nd largest state in the world, only behind Russia. It's size was by far larger than the Oceania. The main cultural and economic centre in the SUSJ was the Socialist Republic of the United States of Jarrad itself. Because of it's size, it cut Burope in half, and only two countries in todays society only had a coastline. The main part of the Soviet USJ (currently the United States of Jarrad) had 436,000,000 people. This is far more than the European countries with consist of 112,190,000 people. It also had three time zones, and during it's existance, was the 2nd largest state in the world. It had five climate zones: tundra, taiga, steppes, desert and mountains. Soviet USJ was by far the largest country in the west area of the planet, surpassing Canada by far. The Soviet USJ bordered at least over 20 countries, which was more than the largest state in the world. The Soviet USJ's longest river was the Carling river. It's highest mountain is currently Burksville peak, at 7,966 metres, which is over 25,000 ft. Soviet USJ's largest lake was found in the middle of it, which was the equivalent size of Jarrington, D.C. It also had the largest amount of forests.